Laundry treating appliances, such as clothes dryers and combination washer/dryers may have a configuration based on a rotating drum that defines a treating chamber in which laundry items are placed for drying according to a cycle of operation. The laundry treating appliance may have a controller operably connected with the various components of the laundry treating appliance, including a heater, to execute the cycle of operation. During a cycle of operation, the laundry treating appliance may supply air heated by the heater into a drum. Historically, the heater is turned on/off based on the temperature of the air exiting the treating chamber to control the supply of heated air to the treating chamber. While such a heater control is effective at ultimately drying the laundry, it does so by either oversupplying heat, especially when short dry times are desired, or having undesirably long dry times, when low heat is desired.